A Twist in the Story
by i dont know.okay
Summary: Three girls fall into an alternate universe and meet their TV idols, but little did they know, there is a plot behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Three girls fall into an alternate universe and meet their TV idols, but little did they know, there is a plot behind it all. Takes place mid-season four, but includes parts from future episodes such as "The French Mistake."**

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter One

Laughing, the three girls stumbled out of a bar. So caught up with their conversation they didn't notice the mysterious figure following them. The girls made their way to their car, a 1957 Mercedes 300SL Gullwing. Once they were inside the car the figure that had followed them knocked on the driver's window.

"Excuse me," he said "I believe this is yours," handing them an old wooden box.

The man walked away before the girls were able to say the box wasn't theirs. Shrugging, Christina, one of the girls, opened the box. A burst of light came out of the box, and the girls along with the car disappeared. As the light faded the girls got out of the car trying to figure out what happens. They look around and saw they were parked at a motel.

"Hey Melinda, Sierra look," said Christina pulling out a paper with a room number.

When they found the correct room the girls all paused unsure what to do next. "So who wants to knock?" asked Melinda.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Christina suggested.

"On three," they say in unison "one...two...three!"

"Aw man!" Christina exclaimed looking down at her scissors and Sierra and Melinda's rocks. Christina turned to the door, paused for a moment, then knocked on the door.

"Ahh!" they screamed. As the door immediately flung open to show to attractive men holding guns.

"Hold your weapons Sam and Dean, they are just humans," said a handsome man in a trench coat.

"What do you mean just humans?" Sierra asked "Are we at Hogwarts or something?"

"They would call us Muggles if we were in the magical world of Harry Potter," Melinda said talking some sense into Sierra.

"I'm not sure I understand this reference," said the man in the trench coat interrupting their conversation.

"So who are you three?" said the handsomest guy hoping to charm one of the lovely ladies.

"We're-"Sierra and Melinda started to say but was cut off by Christina saying "Don't give them personal information they might be psycho serial killers!"

"I have never seen a serial killer look so gorgeous," said Sierra winking at the guy who asked the question. The man winked back leaning closer but was stopped but the tallest man's scolding.

"Dean..."

"Dean... Dean... Don't we know a Dean?" asked Christina.

"Wait you're Dean? As in Dean Winchester I love pie, been to hell and basically saved the world Dean?" exclaimed Melinda.

"Oh yeah from the Supernatural show," said Christina.

"I wonder if this is like that one episode when they came to our world," pondered Sierra.

"Wait, Supernatural? Dean wasn't that he name of the show on our lives?" asked the other man with a gun.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right, but at least we have hot viewers, right Sam?" said Dean with a grin. Melinda and Sierra giggled and blushed, while Christina was not convinced that the situation was real.

"Guys I think maybe we had to much to drink and now we're all have a weird dream, makes more sense than this right?" said Christina worriedly.

"Christina... You only had one margarita an hour ago because you are our designated driver. Also alcohol isn't known for hallucinations," Sierra reminded Christina.

"Wait let me get this straight, you guys were at a bar and then you ended up here with us, the characters from your favorite TV show?" questioned Sam.

"That is a very interesting hypothesis, Sam. It might be possible, but how?" wondered the man in the back who is most likely Castiel.

"Did you feel any cold spots or see or hear anything weird last night?" inquired Sam.

"Oh no nothing like that a strange man came up and gave us a box so we opened it. Then there was a flash of light and we landed here with a room number on a paper," Melinda explained.

"What do you think Sam; god, cursed object or angel?" said Dean.

"It's hard to say. Did you see what the man looked like?" Sam asked the girls.

"Not really," they responded "He only appeared for a second and then he was gone."

"Did you here wing flapping?" asked Castiel.

"Now that you say it...I think so," said Christina.

"It must have been angels," said Castiel.

"Would you lovely ladies care to come in" said Dean, flirting "We can talk more inside." The three girls stepped in and everyone took a seat on the beds or in the chairs by the table.

"So Cass why would an angel bring three girls to our world...what's the point?" asked Sam.

"I bet a hundred bucks that it is a seal, that was broken," Sierra intervened.

"You are most likely correct," said Castiel "There would be no other reason for an angel to bring you here."

"This seems like not so bad of a seal," said Dean winking at the ladies.

"We should get you girls ANOTHER room for the night," said Sam with a pointed look at Dean. "We can continue this in the morning."

"Oh, and before we go, I'm Melinda," said the brunette, "This is Christina," pointing to the short, sandy blonde, "And the tall, model one is Sierra," finished Melinda.

****AN** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far. Daily updated can be expected for the moment. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter Two

The next day, the three girls went out and got an assortment of breakfast food and coffee. This time they didn't hesitate on entering the room, after all Sierra knew how to pick a lock. Inside, they found Dean and Sam both asleep with no shirt. The girls all paused for a moment to admire their sculpted, muscular chests. Cass was sitting thinking intently. As they made their way into the room Melinda and Sierra started to sing "Heat of the Moment". Sam jumped out of bed and immediately started panicking.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Dean and started to sing along.

"Here Dean pig-in-a-poke side of bacon!" offered Melinda.

Christina made her way over to where Sam was curled up in a corner. "I got you a muffin," she said batting her eyes.

"Cass we know you don't eat, but I thought you would enjoy this strawberries and crème Frappuccino," said Sierra offering him a pink beverage.

"Uh…thanks…I guess," Cass said nervously chugging the whole drink down at once. "I'm going to ask the Garrison to see if know anything," disappearing.

Sam got up to put on a shirt, while Dean didn't mind showing off his chiseled muscles. Between bites of food Dean said "If you girls are going to be with us for a while you are going to need to know your way around a gun."

"Well we already know how to make a Devil's Trap, perform an exorcism, kill ghosts using salt and iron, most other lore," mentioned Sierra.

"We also have anti-possession tattoos," added Christina and all three girls flashed the tattoos on their hips.

"Ooo I like these girls!" exclaimed Dean giving Sam a look.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, and pulled out the guns and assortment of other weapons. "Let's head out, we passed a good clearing for shooting practice on the way here," said Sam.

Everyone walked out the door, "Is that your car?" asked Dean in amazement.

"Yep," Sierra said proudly, smirking at Dean's reaction.

"Wow! She is a beauty." said Dean in awe.

"I know she's our baby," said Melinda.

"So we should get going to wherever this place is," said Christina.

"Yeah, let's go," said Dean, still looking longingly at the car. They got into their cars and, the girls followed the impala until they were at a large deserted grass field.

"Okay before we start, you need to know how to load your gun," instructed Sam pulling out his own to demonstrate. The girls each had a gun all of them struggled to put it together the first few times.

"Ugh this always looks so easy in movies!" Christina cried in frustration.

"Here let me help you," said Sam moving closer to Christina.

Christina blushed as Sam stood behind her and helped guide her hands. Once they finished Christina turned to say thank you, but found herself staring at his beautiful eyes. Sam unconsciously started to lean closer until he caught himself and awkwardly pulled away. Both of them stood their awkwardly for a minute, Christina broke the silence and said "Err thanks for helping me with my gun."

They stared at each other for a while longer but jumped away when they heard a loud bang followed by Dean cursing. They ran over and saw a bleeding Dean and a crying Sierra who was being comforted by Melinda. "Dean!" Sam yelled "What happened?"

"Sierra forgot to hit the safety and she was playing around with me saying put your hands up." Dean said holding his bicep to stop the blood.

"I'm sorry!" Sierra cried and Dean gave her a comforting pat with his non-bloodied hand

"It's okay I've had worse."

"Maybe we should take a break for a bit. The three of us could go grab lunch while you patch Dean up." Melinda suggested to Sam.

"Good idea," Sam agreed already looking for the first aid kit.

The girls walked off, and Christina asked "What should we get fast good or get some stuff to make sandwiches?"

"We should-" Melinda started but was cut off by Dean's "Don't forget pie!"

"Too bad we can't make homemade pie. He has probably never had one," sighed Sierra missing her cooking utensils.

"Hmm I think our hotel room had a kitchenette, wanna grab some supplies and make them lunch?" asked Melinda.

"I am sure we could figure out something." Christina replied.

"Dean likes burgers right and I remember Sam getting a salad smoothie thing once," reminded Sierra.

"We could make a salad easy, but a burger is hard. Maybe we could ask the motel owner if we could use his oven," Christina suggested.

"I'm sure they'll help us, no one can resist our charm," joked Melinda.

"You are so right Melinda! Who can resist three hot girls from an alternate universe?" Sierra said acting seriously. And with that they went to make the food.

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were talking about what to do with the girls. "I got a call from Ellen she has a job for us," said Sam "What are we gonna do, it's not like we can bring them?"

"Oh come on Sam they aren't that bad and they know mostly everything about ghost and other creatures and all they need is a little training." Dean said.

Sam sighs "Fine but they're your responsibility."

"You can't expect me to watch them all. How about I am responsible for Melinda and Sierra, and you are responsible for Christina?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good," said Sam thinking about the moment they shared. Then out of nowhere Castiel appeared.

"This is concerning," said Castiel noticing Deans bandaged arm.

"It's nothing Cass just an accident. So do you have any news?" Dean said itching to know what the plot was behind the girls.

"Nobody confirmed their involvement but Uriel was missing I fear he is helping Lilith," said Cass somberly.

"Why would an angel be working with a demon?" Sam questioned thinking about his relationship with Ruby.

"Our kind is not necessarily fond of humans, the raising of Lucifer would ultimately start the apocalypse destroying all humans," informed Cass.

"Well what about the girls, how long do you think they will be here and do you know a way to get them back?" asked Sam.

"I don't have enough power to transport them back I their reality," Cass confessed.

"Well looks like the ladies are going to be here a while. Do you have your eye on one of them, Cass? Dean asked.

"Yes I can watch Melinda," offered Castiel.

"Ha ha that's not what I meant Cass, but good idea you can come on a hunting trip with us." Dean said.

"Oh okay, I'm will help in any way I can. Pray when you need help," Cass said, then disappeared.

"Hey!" shouted Melinda across the field where there was a picnic set up.

"Finally food!" hollered Dean running to where the girls were.

"What is this?" Dean said amazed at all the fresh made food.

"It's what happens when Sierra goes Martha Stewart on us," stated Christina.

"Oh shut up, Christina. I just wanted to say sorry." Sierra said handing him a cheese burger with bacon and a steaming slice of cherry pie.

"Oh sweet heaven!" Dean moaned taking a big bite of his pie.

Sam and Castiel finally made their way over to the picnic, and Sam mouth dropped in surprise at the food. "A salad shake!" Sam exclaimed "How did you know that is my favorite?"

"We are more obsessed with your show more then we lead on," said Christina earning a smack from both Melinda and Sierra. Sam coughed feeling uncomfortable.

Once everyone sat down and had their food Sam said "There is a job, that Ellen called us for. She said teens have been turning up dead in sewers, their parents swearing the kids didn't leave the house before they were found."

"Hmm but you said it was in completely different towns?" asked Christina.

"Yeah first death was reported in Portland, Oregon but there have been many more in other towns nearby," responded Dean.

"Where was the last death?" questioned Melinda.

"Um Vancouver, Washington I believe," answered Sam.

The three girls looked at each other, "Well this should be interesting." Sierra stated.

"Let's get going," Dean urged "If we don't stop we can make it there before sunset." So they all finished their lunch and headed out.

****AN** Hey guys! We're on to chapter 2, hooray! You can still expect daily updated for the time being. Please REVIEW and eat some pie! **


	3. Chapter 3

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter 3

Rain pounded down on the Impala and the 1957 Mercedes 300SL Gullwing as they group drove into Vancouver. They pulled into a rundown hotel and got out of their cars. "Why do you always stay in the crappiest motels?" questioned Christina "Is it a save money thing?"

"Yeah, it's one thing to use and illegal credit card and it is a completely different thing to use it for a lot of stuff. It makes it easier to trace when people spend a lot." Sam explained.

"Oh that's very smart of you Sam," breathed Christina giving him an adoring look.

"So are we going to all share a room this time around?" Dean said somewhat serious and joking.

"Sure, safety in number," Melinda teased back.

"I am with Melinda and Dean on this one," said Sierra pretending to be hopeless.

"So it's settled then!" declared Dean with a glint in his eyes.

Before Sam was able to protest Christina elbowed him and whispered "It's not worth it." Shrugging Sam followed the gang in the motel. Once they checked in and got to the room Sam got his laptop out to show everyone more details on the deaths.

"So this thing can travel, I'm thinking cursed object maybe a wraith," inputs Dean.

"I am not so sure. It's imitating a death it might be connected to something but what could all of the victims have in common," said Sam.

"Poltergeist?" Sierra suggested.

"Maybe but it doesn't explain the different people they weren't even the girls suspected of killing whoever is behind all this." Sam said looking back at the computer.

"I checked the victims phone records, it looks like they all received the same text the day before they died," informed Christina holding her iPhone.

"What did the message say?" asked Dean.

"Carmen was 17 years. All the kids at her school teased her. One day she decided she had enough and wrote a text to the whole school telling her story and the cruel things students have done to her, but before she pressed send she fell into and open sewer and died. A few weeks later a students at her school started receiving strange texts saying 'it's your fault she died' and 'she's coming for you if you don't pass on her story.' One girl didn't forward the message and was found dead at the bottom of the sewer the next day. Forward this message it 30 people in the next hour if you don't want Carmen to kill you," Christina read.

"I remember those chain mails in grade school," reminisced Sierra thinking about how many times she should have died from those.

"Yeah they were scary!" agreed Melinda.

"So somehow it's transporting through the phone so when people don't foreword it, she gets mad and kills them," said Sam trying to figure out how a ghost could do that.

"Like some hacker ghost," joked Dean.

"Let's make a game plan of what we are doing tomorrow," suggested Christina.

"Salt and burn the body," proposed Sierra.

"Sounds good to me," Dean and Melinda said in unison. Dean gave Melinda a seductive smile and she blushed. Sam coughed at this and gave his brother a stern look. "What? I'm just having a little fun," Dean said this time winking at Sierra.

Christina shifted in her seat "So umm who died here?" She asked what Sierra and Melinda have been avoiding.

"An Addison Dillon I believe," answered Sam looking at his laptop. All three girls looked at each other in shock, and then burst into tears. "What's wrong?" questioned a confused Sam.

"We know her! She is one of our best friends!" Melinda choked out in between sobs.

"What do we do?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"We should call Cas maybe he can reassure them that their friend in their universe isn't actually dead," Sam whispered back.

"Good plan," Dean said and started praying.

"Hey Cas we need your knowledge so please answer our call.," Dean prayed quietly.

"Hello Dean," said Cas appearing only a few inches behind Dean.

"Son of a bitch! Cas, remember what I said about personal space," said Dean. Dean explained to Cas about the girl who recently died was there friend, and they needed Cas to convince them that there friend was probably fine.

"Okay I will try," said Cas then turned to face the crying girls. "Girls, your friend is most likely okay in your universe," said Castiel.

"What?" sobbed Christina still not comprehending.

"Your friend is probably is alive. So you girls don't need to cry anymore," Castiel said in his unemotional voice.

"She's okay..." Sierra said slowly and stopped crying knowing that they would see Addison when they get home...if they get home.

"Yes. So stop crying and we need to figure out a sleeping situation," Dean said wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm-" Sam pondered looking at the two queen beds. He opened his mouth about to make a suggestion but was cut off by Dean saying "Sorry for being a dream-crusher but I'm not sleeping with you Sammy."

"How about Melinda and I share a bed with Dean and Sam and Christina share a bed," Sierra suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Dean and Melinda again in unison.

"I am not so sure about this," said Sam, which made Christina feel unwanted.

"Sam!" Dean whispered forcefully elbowing him, indicating towards Christina. "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you Christina," Sam began but was cut off by laughter. Christina and Sam simultaneously looked to see Sierra with a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her laughter.

"Sierra stop being so immature," whispered Christina to Sierra.

"I don't understand what's going on," interjected Cas.

"Sierra is laughing because I said sleep with and she took that to sexually sleeping with," Sam explained.

"Oh," said Castiel awkwardly.

"Well let's just go to bed I am wiped," Dean said not necessarily tired.

"Um we don't have any clothes to change into," Melinda pointed out shifting back and forth uncomfortably.

"That shouldn't be a problem I'll lend you two a T-shirt of mine and Sammy could do the same with Christina," Dean said and this time Sam knew better than to object.

"Thanks," the girls said and went to change.

"Sammy you should really quit denying everything I say. I know you like Christina there is no need to hide it we aren't in kindergarten," Dean said.

"Dean," whined Sam "Stop interfering in my personal life!"

"Oh shut up you baby," said Dean as the girls reentered the room.

"Wow Sam, you really are tall," Christina remarked seeing that his shirt went past her knees. He laughed and started to build a barrier in the bed.

"Ladies first," Dean said to Sierra and Melinda pointing to the bed. They both went to opposite sides of the bed leaving a space for Dean in the middle. "Ha ha! A Dean sandwich!" Dean laughed to himself and got in.

"I will just stay here and watch you guys everything is pretty slow right now in heaven," said Cas.

Sam, Dean, Christina, Sierra and Melinda all turned and gave him a weird look. Cas shifted uncomfortably at their gaze. "Let's just go to bed," Sierra sighed tiredly.

"Good idea," said Dean putting his arms around both girls. And with that they went to sleep.

****AN** Three down and many more to go! Thanks for reading and updates will be fast so no worries. REVIEWS are highly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter 4

"_Christina," Sam moaned as she licked his clavicle. Christina's lips glided up his neck till she met his lushes lips. Sam pressed Christina's small body against the wall. "God you're beautiful!" Sam breathed in Christina's ear as he carried her over to the bed._

"Dean! Wake up!" whispered Castiel "I think something's wrong with your brother."

Dean jerked up abruptly his lips smashing against Cas's. "Damn it Cas! What did say about personal space?"

"I'm sorry Dean, but your brother and that other girl seem to be earing each other. Could it be some kind of demonic possession?" said Castiel.

Dean pulls out the knife from under his pillow and approach Sam's bed only to start cracking up. "Um Cas I think they're fine." He then goes over to wake up Sierra and Melinda. Dean puts a gentle hand on Sierra's shoulder only for her to pounce on him and tackle him to the ground. "Baby you must be a broom because you swept me of my feet," said Dean.

Sierra stood up blushing as Dean smirked from the ground. Melinda sleepily lifted up her head to see what the commotion was about. Melinda saw Sierra getting up then Dean and wondered what in the world they were doing down there. All of a sudden they heard a moan coming from Sam and Christina's bed. They looked over to see them caught in a passionate embrace. "Oh this is definitely going on Instagram," Melinda said taking out her phone and snapping a picture.

"I'll go make some popcorn, this is even better than Casa Erotica!" Dean exclaimed.

After about ten minutes after watching the two, Dean decided to wake them up. "Sam! Christina! Wakey wakey eggs and baccy!"

They abruptly pulled apart Christina turned beat red and Sam uncomfortably scooted away.

To fill the awkward silence, Melinda said to Dean "Why don't you and Sam go find where the body is with your FBI badges and us girls and Castiel can go shopping because we don't have any clothes."

"Okay sounds like a plan," Dean agreed.

The girls then grabbed their clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. "Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets Dean the first week," Sierra suggested to Melinda.

"Sure," replied Melinda.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they said together.

"Awe, man," said Sierra looking down at her crushed scissors.

"YES!" cheered Melinda.

Once the girls finished getting ready, Castiel and them said their good-byes to Sam and Dean. When they got outside they were faced with the problem of having a small car. "I'll just sit on Cas's lap," suggested Sierra seductively.

They all pilled in Melinda driving, Christina in the middle, and Castiel on the far side with Sierra on his lap smiling happily. Once they got to the mall the girls decided to dress up Castiel in multiple styles of clothing (cue montage chick flick music).

As Cas tried on each outfit he wondered why this was important. Was there something wrong with his trench coat?

"I'm bored," Christina yawned as Cas walked out in his fifty-second outfit.

"I got an idea let's go to Victoria Secret!" said Melinda.

Sierra grabbed Castiel's lapel holding him behind as Christina and Melinda walked ahead. "Baby, someone better call God cause he's missing an angel," Sierra flirted.

"You know God's number?" asked seriously a look of hope on his face.

"Yeah let me call him right now," Sierra said sarcastically. She made a telephone with her hand and said "God Castiel wants to talk to you…you don't want to talk to him?...okay bye."

"Wait! Call him back it's important," Cas exclaimed.

Sierra gave him a funny look "I already hung-up," she said walking away.

Castiel attempted to contact God with his own hands. "God?" he called into the air.

"Daddy what's wrong with that man?" a little boy asked while walking past.

"Don't stare," his dad whispered hustling him away.

Meanwhile….

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

****AN** So sorry for the short chapter! Watching the eighth season, 'nuff said. Any comments and suggestions on what you want to see? Please REVIEW and carry on my wayward son! **


	5. Chapter 5

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter 5

3 hours earlier

Sam and Dean finally found where Carmen's house was. Sam knocked on the door and a crazy looking lady opened the door. Dean proceeded to explain how they were a part of an anti-bully organization when she cut them off. "Stop! Carmen's death was a hard time on all of us already without you two impolite unethical jerks bringing it up again!" the lady yelled fuming.

"Please just calm down ma'am we are here to help," Sam tried to explain.

Then a man appeared beside the fuming women, "Why don't you head up stairs for a while dear."

The woman stomped off leaving Sam and Dean alone with the man. "Sorry about my wife we both took the loss of our daughter hard, but she hasn't been the same since," the man apologized for his wife's behavior.

Sam replied, "No problem at all," cutting Dean off from muttering about the wife's offensive commentary.

"Would you mind telling us where your daughter is buried? We were hoping to use a picture of that for our brochure on bullying." Sam lied.

"Err well..." the man began.

Dean asked, "Did you have her cremated?"

"Um..." the man said feeling uncomfortable.

"My wife kind of..." he began "Buried the body at what used to be a poor farm. I don't believe she added a headstone."

"Oh...okay thanks for your time," Dean said before leaning over and whispered to Sam "These people are crazies, lets jet!"

"Seriously," Sam agreed getting in the Impala.

"So what's the plan? Look for freshly dug up earth at the old poor farm?" asked Dean.

"It looks like we're going to have to. Want to call Cas and the girls so they can meet us there tonight?" Sam posed.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean replied.

Cas suddenly appeared in the back seat, leaning closely to Dean, he said "So what's our next step?"

"Cas!" Dean shouted jerking the wheel making the impala swerved dramatically.

"You called Dean. Why are you so freaked out?" asked Castiel.

"Never mind, can you locate the old farm for us and send the girls the coordinates?" said Dean.

"Yes I will do that," Cas said disappearing. The girls jumped as Cas appeared in front of them and said "These are the coordinates to the dead girl's body."

After recovering all the girls nodded their heads and Christina replied impatiently "Well come on big guy beam us there already."

"Please," added Sierra.

"I'm sorry I don't have the enough energy for that, you'll have to drive," Castiel apologized.

"Well I guess we should get going," said Melinda getting in the driver's seat.

As soon as the old farm came into view they heard a loud explosion. They ran through the field screaming for Sam and Dean, fearing that they were hurt when they heard Dean yell in the distance "Sammy!"

Thinking they could have already burned the bones but something might have went wrong, they jumped out of the car and sprinted towards Dean's voice fearing what they might find. The girls came to find Dean on top of Sam both covered in dirt and a huge crater next to them.

"What happened?!" they screamed in unison.

"Damn thing didn't die or whatever they do after we burned the bones! Then it triggered an old land mine," Dean explained angrily. Before turning his attention back to his brother "Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah Dean I am fine. That was really weird do you think she is gone?" Sam asked getting up.

"No, she shouldn't have been able to attack you if her spirit was connected to her bones," replied the Melinda.

"Well what now?" Sierra wondered.

"She must have bonded to something else," guessed Christina harnessing her in depth knowledge on the supernatural she obtained from being a crazy fan of the show.

"Cas do you have enough angel juice to check the whole town?" asked Dean and Cas replied by shaking his head.

"Should we split up and go back to her house and check around school then?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah sounds good," said Dean, "Who needs angel power any way."

"How about Castiel and I go heck out the house and the rest of you can check out the school," Sierra suggested.

"Wait hold on a sec. Cas can you help Dean I think he's hurt," Melinda said noticing how Dean was limping.

"Of course I can," stated Cas. Cas touched Dean but nothing happened because Cas used his last amount of angel power transporting himself and finding the coordinates.

"I'm fine," Dean croaked holding his heavily bleeding leg.

"I'm sure we can help fix you up, between Melinda and me we have two doctor degrees, plus Sierra isn't bad at stitching up wounds," replied Christina.

"Yeah well Cas and I should be off so I'll take our car and you can go in the Impala," Sierra said grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling out her set of keys. As Cas followed obediently Dean wolf whistled.

"I think you might be becoming sick Dean," called Cas behind him.

That made everyone laugh, leaving a confused Cas. The rest of the group got into the Impala heading off to the next part of the hunt.

****AN** Chapter 5 is up! Thanks to all who have been reading the story especially to those who review! Updates will be soon I promise. Please REVIEW and if you mention your favorite one liner we'll try to put it in the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter 6

Castiel and Sierra got in the Gullwing and drove off. When they arrived Cas waited for Sierra to exit, but instead she just stared at him. "I want you to touch me," she said.

Cas stared back in confusion, "Like the pizza man did?"

"No I mean touch my soul for energy," Sierra clarified.

"Oh," he said slightly disappointed. "It would be very painful."

"Just do it," said Sierra giving him a dramatic look. Castiel reached in and fondled her soul. Sierra screamed, but a part of her enjoyed it. Cas relished in the feeling of having his power rejuvenated.

"You weren't kidding about it hurting," said Sierra breathlessly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Cas apologized breathing hard too. Sierra stared up into Castiel's eyes, and wondered. The moment was broken when Castiel disappeared.

"There is no emf in there, just a wife that smells like a developing case of schizophrenia," said Cas sniffing.

Sierra patted his hand "Okay Dr. Sexy, just zap is to where the rest of the group is."

"If you say so," he said grabbing her hand.

They appeared right behind Dean."Cas get out of my ass!" Dean said feeling his body right behind him. "Oh and Sierra too I guess," Dean added seeing her there.

"So how exactly did you get here? I thought you were out of angel juice," said Dean.

"Castiel was in me," explained Sierra.

Everyone stared at them, and Dean patted him on the back saying "Good job getting over iniquity."

"No it wasn't like that I touched her soul to get full power again," Cas said.

"Ohh," They all said and laughed.

"Next time man," Dean said to Cas sympathetically.

"So we didn't find anything at the house," Sierra said.

"I expected as much," Sam said.

"Well we weren't expecting you two, so you two will have to wait outside in the Impala," Melinda explained.

"I'm all into recycling so I'm the PE teacher," Dean said pointing to his red short shorts and knee socks.

"I will play your wife bringing your lunch," said Melinda holding up a paper brown bag.

"Is there pie in that?" asked Dean.

"Of course," Melinda replied.

"You're the best honey," Dean smirked.

"I will be the janitor," Sam said putting on a grey jumpsuit over his clothes.

"So that leaves me as the chemistry sub," Christina said shrugging on a white lab coat.

"Well you guys have fun playing dress up. Cas and I will a scope the place out," said Sierra putting her arm around Cas.

The group then walked into the school. All of them went their separate ways, besides Dean and Melinda. They walked down towards the gym. Dean grabbed Melinda's hand. "Let's lay on the cuteness we have to be believable," Dean explained.

"Right," she giggled.

When the couple entered the gym, Dean pulled out his whistle and said excitedly "Watch this whistle makes me their God!" he whistled and all the kids looked up to wear the noise came from. Dean laughed "This is going to be so much fun! Line up everyone," Dean ordered. The kids did as they were told. "Today we are going to play capture the flag, but there is a catch," he said pulling out foam swords.

"Dean! They're just children," scolded Melinda.

"They will be fine, it just foam see," he said whacking her with one of the swords. Just when he was about to pull the sword back Melinda grabbed it out of his hand and beat him with it. The kids circled around them cheering.

"Have it your way then," Dean said grabbing another sword.

They both began to battle with their swords but Dean was extremely experienced in fighting, and soon overpowered her. He tackles her to the ground only to be caught off guard when she kissed him. This gave her enough time to get on top of him…and press her sword against his throat, "I win!" Melinda cheered.

The students joined in with her cheering, one kid shouted "You were overpowered by a girl!"

"Was not! I let her win," denied Dean.

"Right..." said the kid.

"Whatever floats your boat," Melinda said standing up.

"Anyways, grab your swords and half the class go to one side and the rest on the other. Ready, set, fight!" Dean yelled.

Christina walked into the classroom, having read today's lesson she was ready to play her role. "Today I will be lecturing you on how to solve complex chemistry problems," Christina began. And then she began a very very very long complex lecture, leaving all the students utterly confused.

Sam hovered in the shadows near the dead girl's locker. A girl, who appeared to be late to class, stopped for a moment by the dead girl's locker and laid flowers down. Sam debated how to attract her attention without seeming like a pedophile.

Sam just decided to approach the girl, instead of follow her. "Hey umm I have a quick question." Sam said politely smiling at the girl.

"Well I am late for class and really should get going," she replied starting to walk away.

"Wait," Sam called, "Can you just tell me where your friend died? I just want to pay my respects to her."

She gave him a weird look and said "She was found in a sewer behind the school." Then she walked off.

Sam went to go collect everyone else.

They headed to the back where the girl was found dead, and saw what they least expected.

****AN** Chapter 6! Halleluiah!Thanks to all who have been reading the story especially to those who review! Updates will be soon I promise. Please REVIEW and if you mention your favorite one liner we'll try to put it in the story! Pudding! (brace yourself for the image of Dean dropping his pants) **


	7. Chapter 7

****COPYRIGHT****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter 7

A girl appeared burning in front of them. They stopped, wondering what was happening. "Did you just..." began Christina.

"Burned what was left of her remains and saved everyone's bacon? Yes, yes we did," Sierra finished.

"Bacon?" Cas said confused.

"It's an expression Cas," said Dean.

"Well we should head out of town," Sam suggested. The group headed over to the Impala.

"Hey Cas can you get our car please?" asked Sierra.

"Yes, I will be back in a moment," Castiel responded disappearing. He reappeared with the car within seconds.

"Wow Cas touching girls really helped your mojo," whistled Dean.

"Well any soul would do, not just girls," Cas explained not getting the joke.

"Okay whatever you say Cas. Let's head back to the hotel, see if we can find any more info on why you guys are here," said Sam. They all got into their cars and drove off. About half way to the hotel four figures appeared in the middle of the road causing both cars to swerve and crash.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed getting out his gun. The rest slowly followed, groaning while getting out of the cars.

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Melinda.

"I'm afraid so," Sam responded glumly. They all hurried out of the car with their own weapon.

"I say we kill those black eyed bastards," Dean growled and immediately started shooting. The girls joined in with Dean and Sam but it seemed useless, since they just kept coming closer. Then Sierra pulled out a water gun and started spraying them with holy water. That slowed them down but three unqualified girls and two hunters without deadly weapons were screwed. Soon the demons had them all trapped. Then all of a sudden one of them started lighting up and then fell down dead. As the last of the demons fell to the ground they revealed a woman.

"Ruby," breathed Sam.

"Sam you should have been able to handle this," Ruby scolded. He shifted awkwardly, "So who do we have here," said Ruby looking at the three girls.

"Um Christina, Sierra and Melinda," he introduced pointing to each one in turn.

"And why are they with you," asked Ruby.

"Hold on, why are you here," Dean interjected.

"Besides saving you guys, I have new info on Lilith," Ruby said.

"Why should we trust you?" questioned Dean.

"Well besides saving you numerous times. Why shouldn't you?" Ruby retorted.

"Cause you're a demon," said Dean pointing out the obvious.

"Well angels aren't what they cracked up to be," replied Ruby smugly.

"Well... some of them...not Castiel...but that's not the point here, it's that you're a lying demon and you're not welcome here," rambled Dean.

"Bla bla bla I don't care. I am just here to talk to Sam," she replied flipping her hair.

"What do you want Ruby?" asked Sam stepping forward.

"I need to talk to you privately," she said impatiently. Sam started to walk off with her.

"I hate her!" Dean spat.

"Are we just gonna wait here?! Let's go eavesdrop!" Melinda exclaimed. Sierra nodded to Melinda and they snuck off.

"Sam have you been drinking demon blood like I told you?" asked Ruby.

"No... Not recently, I have been busy," Sam replied.

"With those girls," Ruby spat.

"They just appeared out of nowhere, and they are from an alternate dimension. It's not like we could just leave them," Sam explained.

"But they're distracting you," pointed out Ruby.

"Well I am sorry but there is nothing I can do," Sam replied.

Sierra and Melinda ran back to where Dean and Christina were when they saw Sam starting to head back. "What do you think about Sam drinking demon blood," Sierra breathed to Melinda.

"I don't know what to think, how could he even do something like that?" she replied.

"I don't know he must have a good reason, right?" wondered Sierra.

"Should we tell Dean?" questioned Melinda.

"Not just yet. If it gets worse then we should definitely tell him," Sierra said.

"Okay sounds good," Melinda agreed.

"Did you find out what they were talking about," whispered Dean in Melinda's ear.

"No, we couldn't hear them," she lied.

"I am just really worried about him," Dean confessed. Melinda pushed back the guilt she was feeling for lying and gave him a comforting hug.

"He will be just fine," Melinda said. At that moment Sam returned.

"So what was that about, Sam," asked Dean.

"Um nothing really, she was just checking up on me," Sam responded.

"Right," Dean said sarcastically.

"Why can't you just accept she's trying to help us?" Sam demanded.

"Because she is a demon, Sam that's why," Dean said in frustration.

"Guys can we just calm down," Christina said stepping in between them. They both looked at each other then stepped away.

"We should probably leave soon now that the demons know we're here," Sierra said.

"Well let's head to Bobby's so we will have time to repair the cars." Dean said getting in the Impala. The rest got into their cars and drove off. After taking turns driving while others rested they finally made it to Bobby's. They got out of the car and knocked on the old front door.

"Boys!" exclaimed Bobby not seeing the girls.

"Hey Bobby," said Sam and Dean in unison.

"Who are these ladies?" Bobby asked confused.

"Sierra, Christina, and Melinda. We think they're from an alternate universe," Sam explained yet again.

"Alternate universe huh," said Bobby looking at the girls.

"Yup," said Melinda.

"That's a new one. Well c'mon in," Bobby said ushering them in. When the girls walked in Bobby splashed them with holy water, "Just to make sure," he explained when nothing happened. They nodded and walked into the living room.

Inside they were greeted by the sound of a phone ringing. Bobby answered it immediately, and talked for like a minute or so before hanging up.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked recognizing the 'something is wrong look' on his face.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now," Bobby replied. With a one last look Dean dropped the subject "So do you know anything about why the girls are here?"

"I am not sure. I will have to look through some books," Bobby said. He walked off leaving the girls standing there, unsure what to do next.

"Drinks?" Sam asked everyone.

"Of course! Have you ever had a purple nurple?" asked Sierra joyfully.

"Yeah I did once when we were hunting a trickster I believe," Dean said. "And oh man are they strong!"

"They are one of my favorites," Sierra sighed, "But you guys probably don't have the stuff to make them."

"Haha," Dean laughed "Bobby has everything, literally I mean everything."

"Well then bring it on," Sierra said with a laugh. So then they had a drinking contest. Everyone joined in, and by the time it was over everyone was extremely drunk.

"I wonder if this is what Cas felt like when he drank the liquor store?" Dean wondered absently.

"I doubt it I mean he's an angel. Angels can't really get drunk, can they?" said Christina swaying back and forth.

"Let's call him and see if we can get him drunk!" Melinda suggested giggling.

"Hey Cas, we are in serious trouble and need help," slurred Dean.

Immediately Castiel appeared beside him "Whats wrong!"

"We were just wondering if angels can get drunk," laughed Sam.

"That's the emergency?" Cas asked in disbelief.

"Nah, we just wanted to know," said Dean.

Cas looked like he was about to say something but Christina handed him a purple nurple "Drink this!"

He paused then he drank it all down in one gulp. They all waited in anticipation. "I think it will take a lot more than that to get an angel drunk," Melinda piped in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Sam giving Dean a look.

"Keg?" asked Dean.

"Yep," Sam responded. They got this giant keg out and handed the nozzle to Cas.

"Chug chug chug!" they cheered. After Cas drank the whole thing he grinned and said

"I guess you can get an angel drunk."

"What are you idjits doing?" Bobby barked as he stepped into the room.

"Having a drink," Castiel said doing some weird dance.

"Work that Cas!" Dean and Sierra cheered.

"C'mon join me guys," laughed Cas. Everyone came in and formed a congo line. After they were all finished with their dancing, Cas said "Well I probably should be going."

"Yeah okay see ya! I'm gonna crash for the night," Sam responded his eyes briefly meeting Christina's.

"Wait!" Sierra exclaimed jumping up and giving Cas a hug before he disappeared. When he was gone Sierra had a sad look on her face.

"Well let's get to bed," Dean said putting his arm around Melinda.

"Um hmm," Melinda agreed snuggling into him. Then everyone found a comfy spot and went to sleep.

****AN** Sorry for the long wait guys, things have been busy lately! Don't worry updates will still be frequent, maybe a couple days. Thanks to all who read and an extra super thanks with a side of pie to those who reviewed! Please REVIEW! Any feedback, suggestions, favorite quotes, or even just a smiley face is always appreciated. Did you guys see the Comic Con 2013 for Supernatural? Share your thoughts on it! **


	8. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER****

**Any Supernatural characters and storylines belong to the show created by Eric Kripke. Plot and other characters belong to i dont know…okay.**

Chapter 8

"Hey!" yelled Melinda.

"What what is it?!" Dean jumped awake pulling out his colt 1911.

"Umm I was just waking you up. Breakfast is ready," she explained.

"Oh," he said embarrassed.

"Well c'mon," she said ushering him to the kitchen. At this point the others started to wake as well. As they entered the kitchen Sierra was finishing the last pancake and Christina was setting the table.

"Wow you guys out done yourselves," exclaimed Sam, Bobby nodding in agreement.

"Well we just thought you all deserved some real food," said Christina.

"A way to man's heart is through his stomach" whispered Melinda to Sierra pointing at Christina's obvious flirting attempts. Sierra laughed at that, and everyone besides Melinda gave her a strange look.

"What!" she said defensively. They were taken back at that reaction, but they decided to change the subject.

"So we should start looking for a job," said Sam.

Give us like one more day, and Sierra and I will be done fixing the cars," Dean put in.

"Okay...one day," Sam agreed reluctantly.

"Mmmm the bacon is amazing," Bobby said.

"Glad you like it!" Sierra beamed. After all of them finished breakfast Sam and Christina volunteered to do the dishes. Bobby and Melinda left to search the library for more information on why the girls are here and Dean and Sierra went to fix the cars.

"So Sam," Christina began batting her eyelashes, "How have you been?"

"Um just fine thanks," Sam responded awkwardly.

"Right," said Christina looking down at her dish she was drying.

"Look at this Sam," said Melinda coming in with a book. "All of these are describing seals that are to be broken but none mentions anything about taking people from an alternate universe," she said showing him the book.

"Let me see that," said Sam taking the book and flipping through the pages. While Sam was looking Melinda noticed Christina's dejected face. Melinda pulled Christina and out of earshot of Sam who wasn't even paying attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I am not sure one moment he seems into me and the next I get the cold shoulder," Christina said starting to cry.

"Shh don't cry it's okay let's get you some ice cream and then we can talk about it," said Melinda soothingly.

"Explain one more time how to fix the engine," Sierra asked.

"Unhook the accelerator pump and take the cover off. Disassemble the carburetor by taking apart the choke and removing all the hoses and screws then wipe it down and reassemble. Easy as pie," Dean explained pointing to his own perfectly fixed car.

"Right..." Sierra said sarcastically.

"Here let me help you," said Dean with a smile. He guided her hands along doing what he had just explained. "You just need to screw this here...tighten that a little more... aha as good as new!" he stepped back giving her a crooked grin.

She beamed back at him. "You are a god! I don't know what I would do if my car didn't work. Thanks!" Sierra praised.

Dean laughed at this. "Don't mention it sweetheart," he said winking. Sierra blushed a little and looked down at the ground.

"Let's head back inside to see if they found anything new," Dean suggested.

"Sure," Sierra agreed. They walked inside and were greeted by a very unusual scene.

"Oh yeah!" Christina shouted.

"What in the world is going on?" Sierra wondered.

"Christina just finally is able to put a gun together, and them she was messing around saying police commands to me," Sam explained.

"Haha are you role playing again Sam?" Dean asked with a suggestive look.

"No I am not, Dean," said Sam shooting him an angry look. Christina started blushing.

"Soo... We fixed the cars," said Sierra changing the subject.

"Really that's great!" exclaimed Melinda.

"Yeah, so we should probably start to get on a case," Dean said.

"Sam was looking into one since we couldn't find anything useful on the seals," Christina informed.

Bobby then enters the room. "Rufus called he said some weird things were going on Springfield Illinois. Why don't you guys go check that out and I'll see if I can dig up anything more on the girls. I think I have a lead," said Bobby.

"Okay sounds good. So should we head out?" asked Melinda.

"Yeah it's gonna be a couple hour drive," Dean said.

"I think we should mix up the car arrangement though, because it will get boring with riding with the same people," Sierra suggested.

"Hey there!" Melinda said offended "But I totally agree."

"Okay, so then who in where?" asked Sam.

"You and Christina can take our car and we'll go with Dean," suggested Sierra.

"I am not sure," Sam began. Dean gave him a not so gentle kick when he saw Christina's crestfallen expression.

"I mean wouldn't you guys be much cozier in their car," Sam said changing what he was first going to say.

"Nuh uh I'm not leaving my baby," Dean objected.

"Okay," said Sam pretending to be in defeat.

Dean grabbed his key yelling a quick goodbye to Bobby. The rest yelled their goodbyes and followed Dean out.

"So we'll meet you there. See ya in a few!" Christina and Sam called goodbye to the others. They got into their cars and drove off.

"So..." Christina said trying to break the awkward silence they have been sitting in for the last half hour.

"Look it's not like I don't like you Christina, I really do, but I am just not right for you. You deserve way better, and a normal life," said Sam as if it was a break up speech.

"Normal?! I'm in an alternate universe hunting monsters how will my life ever be normal?" She countered.

"Well... Even if that's true at some point you will be back your old universe," he said trying to make her understand that them together wouldn't work.

"What if I like it here? I don't want to go back," she said stubbornly.

"Err," Sam stuttered trying to think of something.

"Sam do you like me or not?" Christina asked wanting just a straightforward answer.

"Yes..but," he began but was cut off by Christina.

"If you like me and I like you why can't we be together?"

"Because I am monster!" he shouted.

"I know Dean calls you Sasquatch but you know that's not real right?" Christina semi joked.

"It's not funny. If you watch my show then you probably already know about the demon blood, so don't pretend you don't know," said Sam.

"Having demon blood doesn't make you a monster," Christina said gently.

"Well it does!" Sam said in frustration.

"No Sam," she said forcefully "Every time you've used your psychic ability you've saved lives."

"Yeah but so does exercising," he said.

"You know as well as I do most of the time you and Dean run into demons you don't have the time to recite a full exorcism," she countered.

"I know. It's just not right drinking demon blood. Ask Dean any day," he said wishing he had never started this conversation.

"Have you told him yet?" Christina asked curious, totally forgetting the whole point of their conversation.

"That isn't the point! The point is no matter how much I like you, think your pretty, or love your smile," he said forgetting where he was going with the conversation.

"You like my smile?" she said blushing.

"Yes, but... Why are you pulling over?" he asked. As the car came to stop Christina turned and kissed him. At first he tried pulling away, but she wouldn't let him. Then Sam just decided to go with it.

"Carry on my wayward son," Dean, Melinda and Sierra sang. "There'll be peace when you are done," they continued off key.

After the song finished Dean turned off the radio, "So tell me more about yourselves, we have doesn't a week together and haven't had a chance to actually talk.

"I'm a Virgo. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky men," joked Melinda.

"Wow sounds like you stole that from someone," said Dean.

"I learn from the best," she responded with a sly smile.

"So seriously tell me about you," Dean says curiously.

"Well technically I don't know you either so let's play never have I ever," suggest Melinda.

"I will start," Sierra volunteered. They turned to her waiting for her line. "Never have I ever smoked," Sierra said proudly.

Dean raised his hand sheepishly. "Never have I ever been to college." The girls both raised their hands at this, "Where did you go or are going to?" asked Dean.

"I've been going to Stanford for the last 6 years I'm half way through my med school. I want to be a cardio thoracic surgeon," Melinda explained.

"I went to Le Cordon Bleu in London, for a year. Then once I landed a job at a five star restaurant, I went to Oxford for English. I couldn't decide what school I wanted to do so I decided to do both," Sierra said.

Dean's eyes went wide showing off all of the beautiful green color. "Wow you girls are impressive!"

"We are nothing compared to you!" Sierra put in, "Your turn Melinda."

She took a moment to think, "Never have I ever broken a bone." Dean raised his hand, and Sierra asked "Does squishing count?"

"Yes squishing definitely counts," Melinda said.

Dean laughed "Okay Sierra your turn."

"Never have I ever been to a strip club," said Sierra giving Dean a look.

"Not fair," he muttered half raising his hand. "Never have I ever kissed a boy," said Dean knowing he would get them on this one.

Both girls raised their hands and Dean ever curious asked "Who?"

"Like first kiss?" asked Melinda.

"Yes or most memorable," he said winking.

"Hmm well I can't really remember my first kiss and honestly none of them are really memorable," Sierra said.

"Yeah same here but kissing you was pretty memorable," said Melinda. Dean laughed.

"Wait when did this happen?" Sierra asked surprised.

"When you and Cas were off playing hero at the school," she informed.

"Oh haha definitely playing hero," said Sierra with a smirk.

"I knew Cas got some action!" Dean exclaimed.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Sierra said slyly.

"Don't make me call him down here," threatened Dean.

"Doesn't matter he won't tell," Sierra said with a smirk.

"Ugh fine!" Dean said flinging his hands off the wheel in surrender. "Well it's your turn Melinda," said Dean changing the subject.

"Never have I ever had a sibling," said Melinda. Sierra and Dean both raised their hands.

"How many you got?" asked Dean facing Sierra.

"Four but they aren't all fully related," Sierra said.

"Your life must be pretty exciting. Just having Sammy is a lot to handle," Dean laughed.

"Exciting is most definitely the wrong word," said Sierra with a sour look.

"What's the right word then?" Dean asked.

"Crazy, crazy is the right word for my family," Sierra said.

"Haha hopefully not Winchester crazy," said Dean.

"Not that kind of crazy," laughed Sierra, and then continued to say "Never have I ever been arrested."

"On several occasions," said Dean raising his hand yet again but Melinda raised her hand this time too.

"What!" Dean and Sierra said in sync.

"Apparently it's illegal to defraud an innkeeper while in possession of a poodle in Chicago..." trailed off Melinda when she saw the weird looks she was getting.

Both Dean and Sierra laughed, and then Dean said "Never have I ever been outside of America."

Melinda raised her hand and looked over at Sierra. Who obviously had her hand raised since she has lived outside in England for the past few years.

"Where have you girls been?" Dean asked.

"Well I have been to Canada, Mexico, Australia, and most countries in Europe," Sierra said.

"Just Canada and Mexico," Melinda said.

"Cool, I have always wanted to go to Mexico," said Dean. "You know hot girls and tequila," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah definitely never been to Mexico," said Sierra.

Melinda nodded at that and then said "Never have I ever been camping."

Sierra and Dean both raised their hands, and Sierra asked "Why have you never been camping?"

"My mom doesn't like bugs..." she answered.

"Ever heard of Off?" joked Dean.

"She's more of an indoor person," laughed Melinda.

The impala then pulled into yet another crappy motel. The three got out and looked around the parking lot for the Gullwing. "Weird there not here yet. Well I guess we should check in," said Melinda.

"Yeah they left before us," said Dean trying to not worry as he checked in using the name and credit card of a Sean Hicklebottom.

"Looks like a good night for you," said the man behind the counter. But was shut up immediately by the three death stares he received.

When the trio saw their room they all froze for a moment because of the sheer ugliness of the decorations. "I think next time we should get a nice hotel, our debit cards seem to work here." Sierra said.

"Agreed," said Melinda as she tried to avert her eyes from the puke colored wallpaper.

"So what is the case here?" questioned Sierra.

"All I know is that over 15 people have ganked over the last two months, Sam has the rest of the info," he responded.

"Well can we make some fake FBI and other things for us?" asked Melinda.

"Sure thing," said Dean and got to work. About an hour or so later they heard a knock on the door.

"Dean! Open up!" came Sam's yell. Dean opened the door, to see Christina's and Sam's hair all over the place, and puffed up lips. Dean opened his mouth to say something when he saw the shirt Sam was wearing was inside out.

"Soooo what happened to you guys?" asked Sierra raising an eyebrow.

"Flat tire," Christina lied terribly.

"A flat tire the messes your hair up, puffs your lips, and puts your shirt on inside out," stated Melinda.

Christina squirmed under her gaze and turned to Sam for backup. "You know what, whatever, think what you like," Sam said.

The girls gave Christina a you better spill later look but dropped the subject for now.

****AN** Here's a longer chapter for the long wait! Big thanks to all who reviewed and read the story! Please REVIEW! **


End file.
